Yachiyo Todoroki
|japanese name= Yachiyo Todoroki |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Female |age= 20 |height=170 cm |weight=50 kg |birthday=June 21st (Original) |eyes= Brown |hair= Golden Brown |blood type=A |base of works= |occupation= Part-Time Worker |previous occupation= Chief of Staff |partner= Jun Satou |previous partner= |status= Dating |Relative© = Jun Satou (boyfriend) |equipment= Katana sword |manga debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Eri Kitamura, Shiho Kawaragi (drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} 9"I didn't really go to school once highschool started and now sometimes I regret it." - Yachiyo to Popura Yachiyo Todoroki is a Shirafuji-lover, 20 year-old woman who works in Wagnaria Restaurant as the floor chief and second-in-command at the resturant. She is one of the main female characters of the story, Working!! Appearance Yachiyo has an average body figure and height and she has golden brown long hair, and closed eyes and there's a gentle and warm smile plastered on her face. It's speculated she has brown/gold eyes from perhaps when she was a kid. She always carrying her katana everywhere, even to her workplace and school. In the finale she no longer carries the katana anymore now that she is together with Satou. Personality Yachiyo is kind and gentle, also she is happily helps out anyone who asks and anyone who needs help. It is shown that she is the motherly figure of everyone since she is the chief of staff in Wagnaria. She is also kind and caring chief, who loves Kyouko since her childhood and often seen making a parfait for her. She seems to be aggressive sometimes when Otoo gave the manager some sweets and Yachiyo points her katana and wants to 'kill' Otoo. She is also quite naive, most especially on Satou's feelings for her. History Yachiyo was bullied as a child because she was seen as "weird" for carrying a katana around everywhere she goes. Yachiyo was too weak to fight back, and therefore had to take the abuse. However, one day, while Yachiyo was being bullied. Kyouko appeared and scared the bullies off. Kyouko then told Yachiyo that she would take care of all of Yachiyo's bullies, so she wouldn't have to worry anymore. From then on, Kyouko scared off all of Yachiyo's bullies throughout her childhood. This resulted in Yachiyo developing a deep love and respect for Kyouko, and believed her to be the most important person in the world. Yachiyo even following Kyouko to work together at Wagnaria restaurant. Because of this, Yachiyo tends to Kyouko's every need and does whatever she says. Kyouko gladly takes advantage of this and constantly orders Yachiyo to make her parfaits when she's hungry. Yachiyo happily agrees and serves her without complaint. Yachiyo even worked through a high fever in order to be near Kyouko. However, Kyouko soon told her to rest because she was too sick to work. Yachiyo, being a loyal servant to Kyouko, agreed and rested in the breakroom. Background Yachiyo's family owns a blade shop. They make everything from kitchen knives to katanas, which is why Yachiyo is always seen with a katana around her waist. Because of this, many people are intimidated by her and think that she is dangerous. However, she only carries it around because she is proud of her family's business, saying that their slogan is "Our blades are sharper than anyone else!" Although she carries around a katana, she never uses it. She has only drawn out her katana twice in the series. Both times were because Yachiyo believed someone was stealing Kyouko away from her. The first time was when the owner of the restaurant, Otoo-san, brought sweets to the store, and Kyouko started eating them. Yachiyo believed that the owner was trying to lure Kyouko away from her, so she lunged at him with her sword, crying out that she would kill him. Thankfully, before she could, Kyouko walked in and said she was bored of the sweets, and wanted Yachiyo to go make her a parfait. After this, Yachiyo went back to normal and happily made her a parfait. The second time she used her katana was when she thought Satou was in love with Kyouko. She questioned him about it, then pulled out her katana to threaten him. Satou sighed, sad that she didn't realize his feelings for her, then called her an idiot. Yachiyo then realized her mistake and apologized. Yachiyo is seen as scary whenever she is sharpening her katana in the kitchen because people think she's going to use it, but she only sharpens it to keep it in good condition. Yachiyo's love for Kyouko can be taken to the extremes. Such as when Satou forbid Yachiyo from making Kyouko any more parfaits because they were wasting the restaurant's food supply. Yachiyo then became very angry and frantic and begged Satou to make something for Kyouko because she was "starving," even though her stomach was only growling. After minutes of argueing, Satou finally gave in to Yachiyo's pleading because of his feelings for her, and he made a small plate of food for Kyouko. This proves that Yachiyo will do anything to please Kyouko and serve her. Yachiyo is very protective of the female employees, and is often consoling them. Yachiyo will often "guard" Inami whenever she is near a man, and will usually takes over a table for Inami if it has guys on it. Yachiyo consoles Inami and tells her that there is nothing scary about men. Yachiyo is only person in the restaurant that won't insult Taneshima's height or tease her about it. She will comfort Taneshima and tell her that she can do so much even though she's short. Yachiyo will then yell at the person who insulted Taneshima and grip her katana to threaten them. Synopsis Welcome to Wagnaria: Takanashi Works Inami, Androphobic. But I'm Scared… Yachiyo, Kyōko, Satō… and the Returning Mr. Otoo Souma, An Overly Refreshing Guy A Different Wagnaria than Usual on a Sick Day The Melancholy of Souta, the Women of the Takanashi Family Otoo Comes Back After a While, and the New Worker = Yamada (!?) Inami's First? Outing! Kotori-chan Appears!! The Truth to the Suspicion… Nazuna Works The Two of Them Back Then, Yachiyo and Satō. And, Welcome to the Takanashi Family What the!? The Last Night Before the Decisive Battle. Taneshima's Repayment The "Decisive Battle" Known As the Date, What Happens After With Takanashi and Inami... Equipments Yachiyo is always seen with a katana around her waist. Because of this, many people especially her customers are intimidated by her and think that she is dangerous. However, she does that because she is proud of her family's business. Although she carries around a katana, she never use it. She's only drawn out her katana twice in the series to Hyougo. Relationships Family Love Life: *'MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF NOT HAVE ALREADY WATCHED ALL EPISODES*' Jun Satou: Satou is deeply in love with Yachiyo, but Yachiyo is too oblivious to notice. Because of his feelings for her, Satou is more kind and respectful towards Yachiyo than anyone else in the restaurant. He is the only one who sits there and listens to Yachiyo talk about Kyouko, even though it angers him to hear Yachiyo talking about someone else. Satou is the only who took care of Yachiyo when she was sick by making her porridge. However, he knew that Yachiyo would be happier if Kyouko took it to her, so he made Kyouko deliver it. Satou is often angered and saddened whenever Yachiyo is near Kyouko and it taking care of her. Because of this, he takes out his rage on Taneshima by picking on her and messing with her hair. Yachiyo is so oblivious to Satou's feelings, that the employees have been trying to give her hints. However, every time she tries to take the hints, she misunderstands and thinks that Satou is in love with someone else. When she gets this misunderstanding, she confronts Satou about it. Each time, Satou started to become happy because he thought Yachiyo was building up to a confession, but he always ends up being crushed because Yachiyo can never guess the correct answer. So far, Yachiyo's guesses have been Kyouko and Taneshima. After guessing the incorrect answer, Satou will become very angry and tell Yachiyo to stop talking. In episode 7, when Yamada was hired to the restaurant, she immediately caught on to Satou's crush on Yachiyo, and bluntly told Yachiyo once she left the room. This fact made Yachiyo freeze and go into depression. The next day, Yachiyo was seen with messy hair while she washed the windows mindlessly, crying about how she had been telling Satou love stories when he was in love with her himself. She was also scared of Satou because she knew of his crush on her and thought he was going to try to touch her lovingly, so she pulled back whenever he tried to touch her. Souma later got Popura to get Satou and Yachiyo at the same table in order to talk it out. After a few minutes, Satou looked at Yachiyo and made up a story about how there was a ghost behind Yachiyo and that he felt sorry for the ghost, and therefore, stayed with Yachiyo a lot. Yachiyo, being clueless, believed this story and waved off the idea of Satou having a crush on her. Yachiyo then bluntly said to Satou that she loved him more than any of the men in the world (but she only meant this friend-wise). Satou then coughed on his cigerette and immediatly went home out of frustration that she still didn't accept his feelings. In episode 11 she is slightly confused with herself when the topic of Satou leaving someday is brought up. She mentions that she would feel sad and lonely despite the fact the other people have left Wagnaria as well, although she felt sad for when they left as well. In Season 3, Episode 3, Satou finally asks Yachiyo out for drinks from an earlier conversation between the two as to Yachiyo never having a sip of an alcoholic drink in her life. After leaving the pub, they start on walk to the place where they first met up to go to the pub. During that walk Yachiyo starts talking about all the preparations she did before coming to this date and while in the midst of the conversation Yachiyo asks Satou to stay with her forever. Satou took this as an opportunity to tell her about his feelings too by responding by saying he wanted er to stay with him forever too. Satou then hugs her tightly but Yachiyo caught completely of guard, doesn't hug him back only standing there as Satou hugs her. The next day Yachiyo starts to have some sort of feeling from this and doesn't know how to describe it. At work, once she and Satou see each other for the first that day an awkward like tension stirs between them making them both nervous. She starts to ask herself about this feeling trying to find someone to ask about this feeling she is feeling and stumbles into Kyouko spaced out because of her comparing Satou's hug and Kyouko's hug. Kyouko then tells Yachiyo to tell satou about her feelings towards him and everything will be fine. Yachiyo then tells Satou she has some sort of feeling from the hug he gave her and she doesn't want to his friend anymore, but wants to be more but can't really describe it as she has never had the feeling of love before in her life. She seems to hold a different place for Satou, but it is yet to be seen. In chapter 219 Yachiyo agreed to date Satou. Kyouko Shirafuji: Ever since Kyouko saved Yachiyo when she was little, Yachiyo has had a crush on Kyouko. She becomes very protective of her and will do anything she asks. She will even pull out her katana to anyone who tries to take her away or insult her. Yachiyo even passed out one time when Kyouko tested her temperature by placing her forehead against Yachiyo's. Yachiyo blushed madly and passed out in Kyouko's arms because Kyouko's face was so close to hers. Yachiyo always tells her "love stories" to Satou, which always causes him to become depressed because he is in love with Yachiyo. Co-workers: Popura Taneshima: Yachiyo is very protective of Taneshima and often guards her against her "bullies" (the employees who make fun of her height). This is why Taneshima mostly goes to Yachiyo for comfort after an insult because she knows that she'll be kind to her. Inami Mahiru: Inami usually comes running to Yachiyo for protection against men. This may be because Yachiyo carries a katana with her, and Inami will feel safe with someone who's armed. Yachiyo consoles Inami and tells her that men aren't scary, and that she'll overcome her fear one day. Souta Takanashi: Yachiyo is very kind towards Takanashi since he is the new recruit. Takanashi also hasn't done anything to get on Yachiyo's badside, putting them on good terms. It is also worth noting that Yachiyo is the only older female in the series that Takanashi does not harbor an immediate dislike towards due to being over the age of 12. Souma Hiroomi: Yachiyo is scared of Souma because he knows her darkest secret, and he constantly uses it against her, getting her to do all of his work for him. Aoi Yamada: Yachiyo thinks Yamada is very cute and is often caught staring at her because she has the same eyes as Kyouko. Because of this, Yachiyo is protective of her and treats her the same as Kyouko. Others Trivia *Yachiyo has only been seen with her eyes open twice. This was only for a split second in episode 7 in season 1 and Episode 1 in season 3. *Yachiyo is revealed to live far away from the restaurant, and therefore, it takes her a long time to get there. However, she is always the first one to the restaurant, meaning she gets up extremely early. *Yachiyo is able to overcome sicknesses in a few hours. She is also able to work while having a fever without making it look noticable. *Yachiyo is often called in as "extra help" when the restaurant is in its rush hour since Yachiyo is able to double as a waitress. *Yachiyo's dark secret is that whenever someone has a crush on Kyouko or is after her in some way, Yachiyo will ambush them in the park and then hide their bodies. She uses the back of her sword to knock out her opponents, as revealed in season 2 episode 4. *Yachiyo is one of the three workers, along with Kyouko and Satou, who were the first to work at Wagnaria. *When Yachiyo first started working at Wagnaria, she wore her hair in low pigtails. She may have changed her hairstyle about a year before the series started. *When Yachiyo first met Satou, she thought he was a gangster and therefore, stayed away from him. *She officially marries Satou as revealed in ServantxService drama cd. Lines (Quote) * "Yes, here's your parfait, Kyouko." * "I love you, Satou-kun." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters